


(Crazy) For You

by AsPoetsSay



Series: It's Killing Me... (To Love You) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/pseuds/AsPoetsSay
Summary: Alec toma un decisión equivocada y lo que podría ser el primero de sus errores podría convertirse en el peor que jamás cometerá.





	(Crazy) For You

Alec sabía que no estaba tomando la decisión correcta cuando aquel posible trabajador de Valentine le preguntó por una chica con las características de Clary, y él consideró decirle donde estaba. 

Solo pudo recordar algo antes de responder al hombre. Una conversación que habían tenido minutos antes de este encuentro, justo cuando notó la presencia de aquellas personas, y decidió ir a investigar.

"Tu sigue por este camino, pronto estaré de vuelta" le dijo Alec mientras observaba aquel lugar con recelo.

"¿Qué pasa?" 

"No lo sé. Solo sigue por aquí. Iré a echar un vistazo"

"¿Cómo sé que no te escaparás de aquí y me dejarás abandonada? Sabes que no sé como volver y tu sueño desde que me conociste siempre ha sido deshacerte de mí" bromeó Clary.

"Cómo no se me ocurrió" suspiró Alec intentando seguirle el juego por unos minutos para evitar nuevas discusiones. Sinceramente habían estado hablando de Jace durante todo el camino y a Alec le había estado incomodando la forma en la que Clary hablaba de ellos dos, y de él, la forma en la que se refería a su vínculo parabatai lo sacaba de las casillas. Siempre fue algo de lo que nunca permitieron a nadie opinar. Solo ellos sabían cómo se sentían uno con el otro. Era algo muy íntimo y privado entre ellos.  
Las imágenes pasaron rápido por su cabeza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, imaginó o mejor dicho recordó su vida antes de Clary, su vínculo con Jace antes de Clary. Jace antes de Clary. 

"Solo la necesito a ella, tú te puedes ir a donde quieras, no me interesa. ¿Sabes dónde está o qué?"

Alec suspiró profundamente y se tragó toda su vida de postergación, de sacrificio, de fidelidad, de perfección y pasó a responder.

《×》

"Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que no sabes dónde está?" Preguntó Jace preocupado.

Se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar. La lengua se le trababa, sabía que había cometido, quizás el mayor error de su vida; pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Incluso una hora antes, cuando arrepentido la buscó, era tarde. La respiración se le agitó, se sentía un ser inmundo y creyó que si Jace hubiera tenido algún tipo de tacto para con él, probablemente habría confesado todo, pero lamentablemente todo lo que hizo fue preguntar por ella. Tenía tanta rabia y desilusión que solo pudo afirmarse más a su mentira.

"Ya te dije que no, estabamos juntos y se me perdió de vista. Y como se dejó el celular acá, la muy lista, me fue imposible localizarla. Además de que nunca me hace caso cuando le digo que me espere o que vaya con cuidado. No es extraño que se haya perdido, es muy tonta" disparó Alec con esa voz tranquila que lo caracterizaba, como si nada en este mundo le sorprendiera. Había pasado tanto tiempo mintiendo que a veces se engañaba a sí mismo.

"¡Alec! No estás ayudando" le reclamó Jace.

"Desde que llegó aquí no para de provocar problemas. Me tuvo buscandola por horas" reclamó Alec entre dientes acercándose un poco más para que no lo oyera nadie más que él.

"Lo siento, Alec," dijo Jace finalmente, rendido ante la mueca de frustración de su parabatai. "Sé que también estás cansado. Solo que estoy preocupado. Valentine estuvo merodiando por aquellos lados y no me gustaría pensar que le ha hecho daño"

Así era Jace, tan cruel y compasivo al mismo tiempo, no era difícil darse cuenta de porqué tenía a Alec a sus pies.

"Jace, tengo algunos videos de seguridad que podríamos chequear" habló una compañera.

"Gracias"

"¿Cámaras?" Alec tragó saliva y su orgullo se acomodó firme nuevamente.

"Voy a tomar una ducha" se excusó. Sinceramente no quería ver qué mostrarían las cámaras. 

《×》

Poco tiempo después de que estuviera bajo la calidez del agua, la puerta del baño se abrió y supo que era Jace. 

"¡Eh! ¿Ya no tocas?"

"Alec, necesito que hablemos un momento" pidió Jace con un tono que jamás le había escuchado.

Pudiendo predecir lo que le esperaba, Alec se puso serio y cerró la ducha dispuesto a conversar con su parabatai.

Ya vestido y con el pelo humedo, Jace lo llevó hasta su cuarto y lo miró angustiado antes de empezar a hablar.

"Me acaban de mostrar unas imágenes cerca del horario en el que se sospecha que Clary desapareció. Es cierto que Valentine estuvo por allí, es por eso que nos han dejado ver lo que se grabó" 

Alec asintió aterrado.

"Esto es de lo que te quería hablar" dijo y le mostró la pantalla. Se veía a dos hombres parados, hablando. Uno de ellos era él. 

"¿Con quién hablabas, Alec?" preguntó Jace y la voz le salió agitada, como si no pudiera respirar.

Alec notó que él también estaba perdiendo la armonía de sus exhalaciones. Lo miró fijamente y no supo qué responder.

"¿Un compañero, un guardia, un conocido?" preguntó Jace lentamente. "Por favor, Alec, dime que es algunas de las tres opciones"

Alec respiró profundamente.

"Yo..." intentó mentirle solo para complacerlo, pero ya no le salió.

"No me mientas, Alec" dijo Jace con los ojos vidrosos.

"No es lo que piensas" dijo respirando más rápido mientras veía que su parabatai se levantaba de su asiento, tomando esa respuesta como una afirmación de su sospecha. "Jace" se paró Alec para intentar detener a la mente de su alma gemela de atar cabos, de desembocar en una idea equivocada sobre él. 

Jace se detuvo y lo miró incrédulo. Negaba con la cabeza tratando de no creer que su parabatai lo hubiera traicionado.

"Por favor, Jace" le suplicó Alec.

Jace desvió la mirada. 

"No lo puedo creer"

"Jace, ese tipo me dijo que solo la quería a ella, que no nos iba a lastimar a nosotros, lo hice por tí, por todos nosotros..."

"Clary es una de nosotros"

"Solo quise evitarnos más problemas" se justificó.

"¿Evitarnos más problemas? Ahora tenemos que salir con un grupo a buscarla, por vaya el Ángel saber dónde, ¿tú crees que eso es evitar problemas?" Jace lo miró y Alec se quedó callado. 

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" preguntó Alec rendido a la culpa y a la vergüenza.

"No puedes hacer nada. Ahora voy a ir con un grupo a buscarla y no te quiero a mi lado" sentenció Jace mirándolo con furia y desconcierto. Alec sintió como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su ser. 

"Jace, me estás matando" suplicó Alec.

"Tú me estás matando" respondió Jace. "Yo confiaba en tí, Alec, eres mi parabatai"

Alec respiró y con firmeza lo volvió a mirar.

"No, yo no te desilusioné. Tú estás así porque pensaste que podrías tener algo con ella. Pensaste que ella se quedaría para siempre contigo. ¿Cómo sabes que ella no aceptó ir con Valentine? ¿Qué te asegura que la forzaron? Es su hija después de todo" dijo Alec agitado.

Jace lo miraba estupefacto, dolido, anonadado.

"No, tu problema no es conmigo, Jace. Tu problema es con ella y con lo que querías hacer con ella. Tu problema es haber pensado que ella podría llegar a amarte... Y ella no te ama, no como yo" dijo Alec sin el más mínimo cuidado.

"Oh" suspiró Jace abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. "Así que todo esto es por eso?" preguntó Jace.

Alec cerró los ojos un momento. Nunca en sus vidas se habían lastimado tanto como ahora.

"No te atre-"

"Eres increíble, Alec. ¡Increíble!"

"¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? ¿Que no soy perfecto?"

"Alec, esto no tiene nada que ver con la perfección. Esto se trata de lealtad, de fidelidad, del mínimo respeto a las reglas"

"¿Qué podrías saber tu sobre el respeto a las reglas?" atacó Alec. 

"Tú no eres así" 

"Supongo que ese es el precio de ser perfecto por tanto tiempo"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Tanto fingir y actuar que ni yo mismo me reconozco cuando actúo así. Tanto me he mentido que me creí que podía manejar esto. Y evidentemente no puedo."

Jace lo miró aterrado. Ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. 

"Estoy loco por tí, Jace. Loco." confesó Alec.

Jace retrocedió.

"No me mires así. Me pediste que no te mintiera, te estoy diciendo la verdad."

Alec se acercó a Jace y se aferró a su ropa tratando de retenerlo. 

Alec lo miró suplicante y Jace lloraba. 

"Lo siento, Alec" dijo y salió de la habitación.

Alec se permitió al fin llorar.  
Sintió los brazos de Izzy rodearlo.

"Todos cometemos errores, Alec. Está bien."

"No, nadie comete errores como yo, Izzy. Nadie."

**Author's Note:**

> Amor no correspondido y angustia porque eso es por lo que vivo. 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Tengan buen día.


End file.
